Hereditary
by Flower princess11
Summary: They say kids are just a reflection of their parents, let's see just how true that is for the Shortman kids.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

**_Hereditary _**

_Hillwood_

_2025_

It was a beautiful Summer's morning in the town known as Hillwood. The sun is shining, the weather is nice and families just enjoying this lovely day in their own typical way, whether it's spending time outside or inside the house.

In a certain little home, a certain little family is doing the latter.

"Kids, time to wake up…'The mother's voice rang throughout the house but got no answer.

It was already seven and it was breakfast time but since it's been Summer, it seems her kid developed a habit of sleeping in late.

"Seems the kids are still asleep…"The father said upon seeing the morning news report.

"I'll go get them, you keep an eye the food…"The mother said to her husband.

'Sure thing, Helga honey…"Her husband said.

"Thanks, Arnold darling…"She said to him.

Yes, they are Arnold and Helga Shortman, age 35, they have been married for over 10 years and as Helga mentioned, they have kids now.

Kids who were still lazily sleeping the day away and needed a little wake up call.

Helga went up the stairs and entered the room of her oldest son, a nine year old boy named Andrew Phillip Shortman, though they just call him Andy.

She entered the young child's room and saw a large lump hiding under some wrinkling, disheveled sheets and she could also hear some faint snoring sounds. She knew what was under the lump. She went there, pulled the sheet a bit and saw the sleeping, drooling face of her first born child.

'Andy…Andy-kins…time to wake up…"Helga said to her son, trying to poke him into waking up.

No dice, he is still out like a light, and drooling as he slept.

Helga was about to try and wake him again, but Andy started making noises.

_"No…No Kiara….that boat will never be enough to ride De Nile river…I…I know where to find a…a better one_…'Her son muttered in his sleep.

Helga giggled when she saw this. It seems her son was busy dreaming of some kind of big adventure and he is talking in his sleep, much like how she used to do whenever she dreamed about his father as a kid.

It seems he inherit more than just her hair and eyes it seems. Realizing that breakfast will get cold unless she gets a move on, she tried to wake him up again.

"Andy…Andrew Shortman, wake up…breakfast is ready…"Helga said once more and she shook him a little.

That did the trick, as her son finally woke up, though he still look tired and lazily rubbed his eyes.

"Mom…it's Summer…"Andy whined upon waking up.

"I know and I know you don't want to miss out on it by oversleeping…'Helga said with a smirk.

"Now go get washed up, breakfast is ready…'Helga said to her son as she handed him a clean towel.

Andy did as he was told and while Helga walked out, she giggled again.

Her Andy might get his good looks from his daddy, but that doesn't mean he didn't get quite a bit from her too it seems.

The mother soon went to the next bedroom, her only daughter Megan's bedroom to also wake her up. She entered the adorably girly bedroom and saw another lump hiding under a pile of light pink sheets and an assortment of stuff animals scattered around the bed.

"Megan..angel…Meggie-kins…time to wake up…"Helga said to her little girl.

Unlike with Andy, Megan is a lighter sleeper and woke up after the first time. The little girl let out a yawn, still holding on to her favorite doll and sleeping buddy Mimi, before she came to.

"Morning mommy…"Megan said.

"Morning angel…go get washed up, it's breakfast time…"Helga said to her daughter, who did as she was told.

She was about to leave to go to the bathroom, only for something to catch her eye in her mirror and the girl suddenly shouted, before her mother was out of the room.

**_"MOMMY!..._**'Megan shouted and Helga quickly rushed in.

"What? What is it, Megan?...'Helga asked and Megan looked upset about something.

"My hair is doing it again!..."Megan shouted as she pointed to her hair.

Helga heard this and sighed when she realized what the issue was. Megan inherited quite a bit from her and Arnold, in Arnold's case, it was his green eyes and also his hair.

Megan's blonde hair is currently sticking in various directions, much like how Arnold's did as a kid before he managed to slick it down to its current style.

And Megan didn't seem to like it and that's why she always wears her hair in a ponytail since she hates using the hair dryer to keep it down.

**_"FIX IT! PLEASE_**!..."Megan cried and Helga sighed.

"Megan baby, your hair isn't that bad, it looks so cute that way…you look just like your daddy did at your age when your hair is like that…"Helga said but Megan just stomped her foot in frustration.

'Fix it, please…"She whined once more.

"Fine, but go wash up first…'Helga said and Megan obeyed her.

As Megan went to go to the bathroom...or wait her turn since Andy is still in there, Helga went to check on her youngest and remaining child.

She entered a nursery that was just a few doors down from Megan's room and soon saw her baby son Henry who was no longer sleeping, his curious green eyes were open and he just remained in his crib, staring at his mobile.

"Hi sweetie…did you just wake up?..."Helga cooed to her baby, who started happily babbling and reached for her.

Helga picked him up and kiss him, causing the child to giggle, only to sniff the air and cringe a bit.

"Already?...'Helga said and Henry just giggled.

Helga went to the diaper changing table and in about five minutes, manage to clean her baby up and give him a fresh clean diaper.

"There, now isn't that better…'Helga cooed to Henry, who giggled.

_'Aaah baa gaa bleee…."_Henry said in his cute baby talk as he reached out more for his mommy.

"Yes, that's good to hear…'Helga giggle.

Suddenly Henry's hand grabbed some of her blonde hair, and due to being a curious little baby who didn't know any better, Henry pulled it, causing Helga to yelp a bit.

**_"Ow_**! No Henry, let go of mommy's hair, please…'Helga said to Henry to who giggled and pulled again, since he is still too little to understand that his mother didn't exactly enjoy this action.

_"Ha…he…ha_…"Henry laughed as he pulled again, actually yanking a couple of hairs out too, which were now in his little fist.

**_'Ouch_**…No Henry, that was very naughty…I don't want you to do that again…'Helga said as she waved her finger to her baby, who just grabbed her finger and started holding it with his little hands and giggled once more.

Helga lost her stern look and just melted at how cute her baby son is and just sighed.

'Oh fine, I'll give you a break this once…but no more hair pulling…you're stronger than you look…"Helga said, trying to sound stern but her smile betrayed her as Henry just kept giggling.

Helga sighed, she loves her little Henry but for a baby, he has a strong grip, which he seems to have inherited from her.

The mother just went to wash his face in the spare bathroom and then dressed Henry is his cute little green onesie before she went to take him downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

_Downstairs_

_At Breakfast_

The entire family were now at the table for breakfast. Helga made pancakes and eggs, with a side of orange juice. Andy and Megan were now there, with Megan's hair in her usual ponytail due to Helga styling it before breakfast.

Helga still didn't get why she has such a complex with her hair?

Anyway, there were here, eating and discussing their plans for the day.

"So Andy, any plans for today?..."Arnold asked his son, who was still busy _inhaling_ his breakfast.

_"Mwee…and Kia…base...ball…_'Andy said with his mouth full.

"Andrew…we do _not_ talk with our mouth full…"Helga said, in mother mode.

Andy heard this, swallowed what he had in his mouth and looked sheepish.

'Sorry mom…"Andy said in an embarrassed tone of voice.

"Here champ…'Arnold said as he handed him a cup of orange juice.

"Thanks dad…"Andy said as he took the cup.

At the same time Arnold took his mug of coffee and the father and son unintentionally drank their beverages at the same time, and also in the same way, chugging them down almost in sync.

Helga noticed and giggled.

"You two really _are_ father and son…'Helga commented, causing Arnold and Andy to stop at the same time and look confused.

"What are you talking about, mom?...'Andy asked as he blinked in confusion, just as Arnold did and Helga giggled once more.

"Oh nothing…anyway, you were saying...'Helga asked her son.

'Oh, me and Kiara are going to play baseball with the others…"Andy said.

"I see…just remembered that you still have your karate lessons at 4:00pm Andy…and your teacher charges weekly, whether or not you are there…'Helga said.

"I won't forget, mom…"Andy said.

"I am having a tea party this afternoon, exclusive invitation only…"Megan said.

_"Blaa…eh…gah_…'Henry drooled out.

"Sorry Henry, no babies allowed…"Megan said to her drooling little brother.

"Trust me Henry, you don't _want_ to go…'Andy said with a smirk and Megan heard this and frowned hard.

"What's that supposed to mean?...'Megan shouted in anger.

"Please, a tea party with you is about as fun as fun as getting braces on…"Andy scoffed.

"That's not true!..."Megan said, not liking this at all.

"That's the way it seems to me…'Andy said.

Andy and Megan began another round of their infamous arguments until their parents had enough.

**_"IS TOO!..."_**

**_"IS NOT!..."_**

**_"IS TOO!..."_**

**_"IS NOT!..."_**

**_ "KIDS!_** No fighting at the table!..."Helga said in her stern mother voice, causing her children to shrink back.

"Sorry…"They both said quickly.

'Anyway, you can have your tea party Megan, but just remember that you still have your dance lessons this afternoon too..."Helga reminded her, in a stern voice.

Megan sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yes, mommy…"Megan said while looking much like her mother did whenever she crossed her arms, which Arnold noticed and tried not to laugh.

Many people say that Megan takes after the both of them, with her intelligence and precociousness, but at times like this, it's very clear to see that she is her mother's daughter.

"Something up, Football Head?...'Helga asked, upon noticing the amused look on her husband's face.

"Oh, just noticing how much Megan takes after you…"Arnold said with amusement, while Helga blinked in confusion.

Before she could say anything, Henry suddenly threw some of his puree peaches at the table, making a little mess in the process..

_"Ha ha ha…_'Henry laughed as he threw another spoonful of baby food.

"No Henry…no…'Helga said as she tried to take his spoon from him, while Arnold cleaned up the little mess he just made.

All the while, his parents thought about whom he resembled the most

_ "Just like his mommy, a little wild one…_'Arnold thought in amusement as he continued to clean.

_"Just like his daddy, so, so innocent and sweet…_'Helga thought in fondness as she cleaned Henry .

Breakfast continued and soon the Shortmans went about with their day, the children had fun with their respective activities and their parents tended to them, admiring more and more on how much they take after the other parent and vice verse.

Hey, it seems some habits really _can_ be hereditary.

**_The End_**

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
